Been There, Done That
by Pixiixixii
Summary: What if a Whovian became the Doctor's companion?


_WARNING: This fanfiction contains spoilers. Do NOT read if you haven't seen the Day of the Doctor and are still trying to avoid spoilers. (Although if you're still reading fanfictions and haven't... I admire you.)_

I was writing, words flowing from my fingers to the keyboard in one of those moments that everything becomes clear, when I heard it. I heard the noise that had been more familiar than oxygen itself for as long as I could remember. It was a groaning, grinding noise, the sound of a time machine with the brakes on.

Sprinting to the window, I flung open the curtain to a sight that took my breath away. A blue box sat on the sidewalk, its light blinking. Without taking the time to think, I grabbed my bag and shoved open the sliding glass doors beside my desk. I didn't even think, didn't even take time to consider the risks, before I was climbing down the tree beside the balcony.

I ran to the phone box, pounding on the door. "Open up," I cried. "Doctor! Open the door!" My breath was coming in gasps, my chest heaving, but I was too excited to care. Blue and purple strands of hair fluttered around my face in the cold, snowy wind, and I carelessly brushed them away.

The door opened, and there he was, with that adorable confused face and that sticky-uppy hair. "Hello," he said, in the way only the Tenth Doctor could. "Do I know you?"

"No," I replied, my voice coming out a little more strangled that I would've preferred. "But believe me, Doctor, I know you."

He gave me an even more confused look this time, sticking his hands in the pockets of his signature blue suit. "What's your name, then?"

"Is Donna here?" I asked, ignoring his question as I walked inside. Gazing around in awe at the TARDIS interior, I added, "Donna Noble?"

"Who?" was the Doctor's reply. "Donna Noble? Is that your name?"

"Me?" I giggled. "No, no, I wish, though." I looked around, reaching out to stroke the console. "Oh, this is great."

"Oi, hands off!" the Doctor snapped, pushing my hand away. "Aren't you going to say it?" he added, looking a little crestfallen.

"Of course!" I cried, inwardly facepalming. "I'm sorry, Doctor. How could I forget? Another dimension, very nice. But you're Ten, you haven't met Rory yet. Or Clara, so 'it's smaller on the outside' wouldn't do any good..." to the Doctor's blank look, even though I knew that if he was pre-Donna he must also be pre-River, I added, "Spoilers."

"Who _are_ you?" Ten asked, pulling out his sonic and scanning me. He glanced down at it. "Well, it says you're human."

In a moment of sudden inspiration and enlightenment, I reached in my bag and pulled out my own Nine/Ten sonic. I pointed it at the Doctor and pressed the button.

Ten stared at my sonic, as it made a slightly more muffled noise than his. "What?" he asked blankly. "_What_?"

Unable to help myself, I reached into my bag and, through a fit of giggles, asked, "Would you care for a jelly baby?" I held the pagkage out to the Doctor.

"Well," he said uncertainly, then took one. After eating it, he asked, "Do I get a name now?"

"Susan," I told him. "Hello, Grandfather."

The Doctor stared, his mouth slightly open. "Susan? No." He shook his head. "No."

"Just kidding," I laughed, brushing my hair behind my ear. It was just the length to be annoying: short in the back, but long enough in the front that the bangs were too long to just let hang. I really needed a haircut, or to let them grow, because they kept coming out from behind my ear.

"So how _do_ you know me?" the Doctor asked, looking down at me in confusion. I gazed right back up, fighting the overwhelming urge to ruffle his hair.

"Spoilers," I finally said, because I had no idea how to tell him. 'There's a show I watch called Doctor Who, it's how I know everything about you'? Yeah, I was sure that would go over well.

"Rose should be back soon," the Doctor said. "She just stopped to see a friend."

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "Rose Tyler! The Bad-" I cut myself off, because that was one big, bad spoiler. "Don't mind me," I said quickly, then looked up at him. "You can be my King of England, though, if you like."

The Doctor's expression was one I would never forget, mixed confusion and curiosity with just a hint of annoyance.

"Doctor," I said suddenly, "what do you think of going somewhere, just for a visit? Rose wouldn't have to know. You could get the TARDIS back and I could be gone before she even noticed."

"Well," the Doctor said, and I knew he was considering it. I loved the way he said "well", and "what". I was determined to make him say the two as much as I possibly could.

"Please," I asked, trying to restrain my excitement. I was afraid that if I got too intense, I would scare him off. Here were my dreams, or at least a huge part, along with taking a ride in the Impala with Dean Winchester or maybe getting a visit from Sherlock Holmes. The TARDIS, though, opened the biggest doorway of all.

I giggled to myself, so giddy with excitement that the offhand thought seemed overly funny. The biggest doorway. The TARDIS really did have the biggest doorway.

Finally, the Doctor decided, "I'll take you somewhere, but you have to tell me your name."

"Deal," I replied, trying not to hop around the room with excitement. "I'm Casey. Casey Grey."

"How does a visit to the future sound, Casey Grey?" asked the Doctor, darting around his console in a way that gave me fangirl chills. I was practically having Feels, just from excitement.

"Doctor," I replied, tucking my hair behind my ear yet again, "I think that it sounds positively fantastic."

The Doctor grinned, yanking the lever. "Allons-y!"

* * *

A/N: I've been on hiatus for over a month because of NaNoWriMo, and it's awesome to write a fanfiction again. This is an idea I've roleplayed and had stewing for a long time, and I decided to write it. Please tell me what you think, and if I get some reasonably positive reviews, I'll definitely write more.


End file.
